I hate you, but I love you
by Katie-Soul-Sieth
Summary: Tened piedad: este es mi primer song fic, con la canción “Stuck” (enganchada) – Años después de acabar Hogwarts, Hermione recuerda a sus chicos, en especial a uno, al que necesita volver a ver. ¿Quién será? Please, reviews! Gracias...


I HATE YOU, BUT I LOVE YOU 

El día había amanecido gris y lluvioso. Igual que ella. En su mente parecía haber una perpetua tormenta que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Se encontraba mal y le costó levantarse.

- I can't get out of bed today  (hoy no puedo salir de la cama)

- Or get you off my mind  (o quitarte de mi mente)

Había trabajado duro para conseguir el trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y, sin embargo, deseaba que llegaran las vacaciones. No obstante éstas llegaron como un jarro de agua fría, y no sólo por el tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de que, al tener más tiempo libre, los recuerdos invadirían su mente y no dejaría de pensar en él. Porque en las últimas semanas sólo había pensado en eso: en él.

- I just can't seem to find a way  (parece como si no pudiera encontrar el camino)

- To leave this love behind  (para dejar este amor atrás)

Le echaba tanto de menos… Y ni siquiera sabía si él la añoraba de igual forma. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

- I ain't trippin  (no estoy bromeando)

- I'm just missing  (sólo te echo de menos)

- You know what I'm saying  (tú sabes lo que digo)

- You know what I mean  (sabes lo quiero decir)

No se merecía lo que había sucedido. No, no se lo merecía. Ella le había querido como ninguna otra pero él siempre la había mirado como una simple amiga: la mejor que tenía, sí... Pero sólo eso. Y ella le había demostrado en el último curso en Hogwarts que podrían llegar a ser algo más.

- You kept me hanging on a string  (me tienes pendiente de un hilo)

- Why you make me cry  (¿por qué me haces llorar?)

Se lo dijo, le dijo lo que sentía por él. ¡¡Pero había sido tan cobarde por su parte!! Una noche de fiesta, hacia Navidad, en la que él estaba demasiado cansado y se durmió en una de las butacas de la Sala Común. Ella no pudo aguantar más y mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y le arropaba, le dijo Te quiero, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta?. Había desnudado su corazón ante aquel chico que soñaba, cansado, en sus brazos.

- I tried to give you everything  (intenté dártelo todo)

- But you just gave me lies  (y tú solo me diste mentiras)

Ahora Hermione estaba sola, en el dormitorio de su casa, en un barrio de magos de la capital londinense. Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba... Era lo único que había demostrado que sabía hacer bien. ¡¡¡Quería demostrarle que también podía amar!!! Que podía amarle a él, segura de que lo haría como ninguna otra lo podría hacer jamás.

- Every now and then  (siempre ahora y entonces)

- When I'm all alone  (cuando estoy sola)

- I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone   (he estado esperando a que me llamaras por teléfono)

En vano esperaba a que él llamase a su puerta. A que algún día apareciese y le dijese lo que tantas veces había soñado oír: que su amor era correspondido. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría nunca.

- Say you want me back  (di que quieres que vuelva)

- But you never do  (pero nunca lo haces)

- I feel like such a fool  (me siento una tonta)

Pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Él, seguramente, habría rehecho su vida y habría encontrado a alguien, alguien que no le merecía, por supuesto.

- There's nothing I can do  (no hay nada que pueda hacer)

- I'm such a fool  (soy una tonta…)

- For you  (para ti)

Estaba furiosa. Los últimos dos años de su vida en Hogwarts no los había aprovechado. Lo había pasado mal entonces, viendo como otras chicas salían con el que era el chico que ella amaba. Pero no podía meterse en su vida: ella sólo era "su mejor amiga". Y así fue como vio desfilar a unas cuantas muchachas afortunadas a las que ella odió por haber podido compartir con él lo que ella no podría compartir jamás.

       - I can't take it   (no lo puedo aguantar)

       - What am I waiting for?   (¿a qué estoy esperando?)

       - My heart's still breaking   (mi corazón aún se está rompiendo)

       - I miss you even more  (te echo de menos aún más)

Ella sabía perfectamente que debía olvidarse de él. Pero si no lo había logrado en el colegio, al ver que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, dudaba que lo pudiera conseguir ahora. El chico había calado demasiado hondo en su interior. Le amaba demasiado. Ahora no sabía qué hacía, ni con quién estaba.

Hacía relativamente poco que se habían encontrado los tres amigos, en el Ministerio. Se pusieron al día de lo que habían estado haciendo, pero él no les había dicho si tenía pareja o no, que era lo que realmente quería saber Hermione. No se atrevió a preguntar. De todos modos, juraría que le vio salir del edificio con una morena, de pelo largo hasta la cintura, alta y guapa. La reconoció al instante. Maldita seas.... La odió en aquel mismo instante.

- And I can't fake it  (y no puedo disimularlo)

- The way I could before  (de la manera en que podía hacerlo antes)

- I hate you but I love you  (te odio pero te quiero)

- I can't stop thinking of you  (no puedo dejar de pensar en ti)

Pero la odió a ella, no a él. Nunca podría odiarle a él... Nunca, por más que lo intentase. Y por más que lo intentase tampoco podría quitárselo de la cabeza. Era como un estigma, clavado en su corazón.

¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba con alguien? ¿Tan vulnerable la veía que no se atrevía a decírselo? Lo que sentía por él era ya algo evidente. Ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo fingiendo y no podía más…

Ya está… Está decidido!!!. Tomó una decisión, en aquel mismo instante. Dejaría de pasarse sus vacaciones paseando por la casa, estirada hasta tarde en su cama, mirando viejas fotografías mágicas con el moreno y el pelirrojo. Iría a su casa y se lo diría, se lo dejaría claro, de una vez por todas.

Cogió un puñado de polvos flú, se acercó a su chimenea y pronunció claramente el lugar al que estaba resuelta a ir.

Cuando llegó, vio a su hombre sentado en una butaca, leyendo El Profeta. Ahora vivía solo, se había independizado. El chico la miró algo sorprendido, dobló el diario y lo dejó encima de una mesita que había cerca. Se acercó a su amiga con ojos preocupados y le preguntó qué era lo que le sucedía.

La castaña no le respondió, puso su dedo índice en los labios de su amor, para mandarle que callara, y le empujó para que se sentara otra vez en su butaca. El chico la miró aún más sorprendido pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione se fue acercando a él lentamente, seria, mirándole fijamente a los ojos… Esos ojos azules que la cautivaban desde hacía años. Unos ojos azules que veía desde la inmensidad de sus sueños.

Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, se sentó en sus rodillas y le dijo, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios carnosos, con los que tanto había soñado…

- Ron… It's true, I'm stuck on you.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado que el pelirrojo no trató de evitar.

:::::::::

:::::::::

Bueno... Aquí está!!!!! Mi primer song fic!!!! xDxDxD La verdad es que no sé si me ha quedado muy bien, pero vaya... Ayer por la noche estaba pensando (actividad habitual en mi persona) y me decidí a escribirlo. Últimamente necesito escribir... No sé por qué!!!!!!!!! Jejejejejee

La canción se titula "Stuck" y es de Stacie Orrico. Aquí en España no es muy conocida pero quizá en Latinoamérica sí que sabéis quién es (ya me lo diréis). La verdad es que es de las pocas canciones suyas que me gustan: está muy bien, es así movidita. Si podéis, bajárosla y escuchadla, ok?

Bueno, espero vuestros reviews, ansiosa por saber qué os ha parecido (aunque no es gran cosa), ok?

Gracias por todo y..... a seguir leyendo!!!!!!!!!

KisSes

Katie-Soul-Sieth

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


End file.
